A Guitar Solo for Two
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Music can do so many things for other people, in this case it brings two people together who both never imagined that this would even happen, and it all started with a little eavesdropping on Jiro's part.
1. Chapter 1

**Guitar Solo for Two.**

It was a sunny summer day in Japan, it was bright, the grass was as green as it could be, the birds were chirping, it was the representation of the most perfect day to go outside.

So how did our favorite students decide to spend such a day?

Well inside of course, playing video games!

To add more context, at about 11 a.m. everyone was lounging out in the living room/kitchen area, most them were just chilling on the couch, others were just on their phones, watching tv, or making some food. This state of boredom was interrupted by Kirishima, "Hey guys, why don't we play some games today," he asked with excitement in his tone, naturally the rest perked up at the statement (except Bakugo) jumping at the chance to escape boredom.

Bakugo started to leave, scoffing at them, but what made him stop in his tracks, was a simple taunt from Mina.

"Guess, you aren't good enough to beat all of us!"

"…What did you say, pinkie," The spikey blond turned, radiating anger, with a murderous face, "Kirishima, plug it in, I'm gonna show you all who's boss!"

"Alright, it's a plan," Kirishima rushed to his room, bringing out a console and some competitive games, ranging from racing to fighting, "Guess its time to get this party started!"

The others cheered in unison, and grabbed their own controllers, the one catching everyone's attention was Aoyama's, since it was sparkling so much that they all had to grab sunglasses to tolerate it.

They started with a racing game, at least once the console was plugged in, and the volume was turned up to just thirty below max, in each round there would be the following four players, four because the screen clutter would be unbearable.

Round 1: Aoyama, Tokoyami, Mina, and Asui.

Round 2: Iida, Todoroki, Sero, and Shoji.

Round 3: Uraraka, Bakugo, Mineta, and Kaminari.

Round 4: Toru, Midoriya, Ojiro, and Koda.

Round 5: Jiro, Sato, Kirishima, and Momo.

It took a couple people thirty minutes to get accustomed to the game, since none of them really played it before, after that, the races were off. Ten minutes had passed, the winner of the first round was Asui, much to, specifically, Aoyama's dismay because he thought his 'shine' would triumph.

Another ten minutes passed by quickly, the winner of this round was Shoji, who had a bit of an unfair advantage due to his dupli-arms, but no one caught him cheating, it was then that the victory chants were interrupted by a sudden alarm. It was Midoriya's phone, who curiously looked at it when he pulled it out of his pocket, after processing what this meant, he informed his class mates of the situation.

"I'm sorry everybody I got to drop out," Deku stood up sighing.

"What, why," Iida asked.

"You got something going on today," Momo followed up.

"W-well yeah, something I have to take care of in my room that'll take up the next hour," Midoriya told them with some disappointment, but remained resolved, he really wanted to do this task.

"With you dropping out, that means we have an un-even number of players," Asui replied, pointing her finger to her mouth.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry, but I want to do this super bad," Midoriya stated, "I want to take care of this early, that way I can at least join in on the rest later."

"Why did you join in if you knew you had to do your task," Todoroki asked, "Also, what are you doing in there anyway?"

"Oh…well, it kinda slipped my mind," Midoriya rummaged through his hair nervously, "As for what it is, well…its private."

"You're going to do something dirty aren't you," Mineta smugly grined.

"N-no, I am not going to do anything dirty," Midoriya gave an annoyed look at the grape, "Just, don't ask why if you don't mind, I want to go ahead and get this finished, it means a lot to me."

Others began to protest further, but were cut off by Kirishima.

"Come on everybody, you heard what he said, let's respect his privacy," he turned his gaze at Deku, giving him a wink, "Whatever it is go ahead man, see ya when you get back."

Midoriya nodded at him, retreating to his dorm.

Then something unexpected happened, unknown to the rest of the group who started the next round, the green haired boy took a quick glance at Jiro with a smile, a glance that the rocker caught, much to his dismay. Midoriya's face turned red, as quickly averted his eyes, and disappeared into his room.

'What was that about,' Jiro gave a confused look at his door, but turned her attention back to the game.

Round three ended with Bakugo as the winner, everyone now nearly deaf from his victory shouts loud enough to shatter the sound barrier. "I'd say with that, we should take a small break before the next round," the red riot informed while rubbing his ear, "We'll start back up in five everyone, so take care of any business you got to handle."

Tokoyami, Iida, and Mineta had to use the bathroom, Momo had to go make sure she turned off her lamp light in her room, and Bakugo got a sports drink from the fridge, the others flipped the source back to cable waiting for the rest.

Jiro however, was still a little perplexed by Midoriya's look, she steeled herself to go to his room, when no one really noticed, she made it to his door but was prevented from knocking, hearing a familiar sound.

Guitar chords being strummed, and not just ones being listened, to these were actually there, the rocker's eyes widened a little at this revelation, she would've never pegged him as a guitar player. The riffs were far from impressive however, there was zero consistency or rhythm, she figured that he was only testing it out, 'This should be good,' she thought with a grin, leaning on the wall next to the door, then Midoriya spoke.

"Ok, seems to be going at one hundred percent," referring to his dark green, six string guitar (yes, really), "Now, to start the show."

With that, he started playing the opening tune to an older song, one he and his mom liked quite a bit, the song was Beast of Burden by Rolling Stones. Jiro didn't recognize it at first, she could tell it was older, something she wasn't against, and considering that she knew Midoriya would be into that kind of music, but soon figured out the song, after the next unexpected thing happened.

Midoriya began to sing.

" _I'll never be your beast of burden,"_ he sang softly, _"My back is broad, and its hurting, all I want is for you to make love to me."_

Jiro's was dumbfounded, not only was he playing guitar in a good fashion, but he could actually sing, sing in a way that made her admire his skills. He had a naturally beautiful voice, there was no screeching or any kind of problem for that manner, it was unreal, 'W-wow, he's something else entirely,' she thought as a smile formed on her face, he reached another verse.

" _Aint I hard enough, am I rough enough, am I rich enough, I'm not too blind to seeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

The girl couldn't help but tap her foot to the beat, the others arrived to start up the next round of the game however, forcing her to plug her earphone jack into the wall to still hear the marvel he was putting on. 'I feel bad invading his privacy, but with this kind of singing and guitar talent, I can't just pass this up, I'll probably ask him if he wants to have a jam session some time,' she thought eagerly, music was her bread and butter and she could finally have a jam partner.

Then it hit her, that's why he gave her a glance before entering his room, he was going to eventually ask her an opinion of his talents, 'Hm, well if he asked me now, I'd give him a B+, he's got a long way to go, but really good none the less.'

" _I'll never be your beast of burden, so let's draw the curtains, and-_ *sigh*," Midoriya placed the guitar to his side in light frustration, "I'm getting better but, not quick enough."

Jiro's eyes lowered in sadness, her foot stopping its tap, 'He was doing so good for a first timer, what in the world happened, I guess he's a little self-conscious about his talent. I should just reveal myself and encourage him but, what was he doing it for that he has to get it done so quick?'

"My guitar needs work, and I shouldn't use this song for the presentation at all, it would make me look weird," Midoriya gave a depressed expression as he looked to his guitar.

'Presentation? For what, is he taking classes, and why is that song a bad choice, it's pretty good!'

"…I'll never get Jiro to like me at this rate," Midoriya feeling defeated.

Jiro's face heated up, her other earphone jack spasming a little, as her eyes went wide, mouth closed as to not say her thoughts aloud. Her heart began to tremble a little, as she clutched her chest, her face turned both nervous and overwhelmed by her discovery of his true feelings.

'What did he just say,' she thought in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiro wasn't processing it very well, she just overheard that Midoriya, of all people, has a thing for her, this never happened to her before, sure a couple boys thought that she was cute before, but not to this extent, it was just little crush's that they wouldn't remember later in life. Deku was into her pretty hardcore, he was full blown willing to learn guitar and everything, 'Never really thought of him as a romantic,' he was awfully shy like she was, and very socially awkward compared to her cool demeanor.

The question was, when, when did all this really start, her only clues were just previous moments where it was just them in the lounge, she would listen to rock on her phone, without plugging in anything so it just blared. He would honestly be really cool about it, he never voiced any complaints or protests, just listened to it along with her, and every so often discuss his favorites with her, mostly older stuff from the seventies to eighties, Jiro wasn't big on the oldies but did hold respect for them none the less, they were pretty insightful and pleasant talks, forming a foundation of friendship between them, since they didn't exactly talk before.

She would catch him glancing in her direction sometimes, but nothing romantic, just awkwardly thinking about starting small talk but couldn't muster up the words, leaving her to pick it up and get it going. Now, he had feelings for her and…oh lord, was going to sing and play for her, she let out a small eep at the thought, it was a cute, thoughtful, and very romantic gesture, but…would she have developed the same feelings for him after that, maybe, she didn't know exactly but did feel a little bad, since she had ruined it now.

All that work he had put into it, now made meaningless by her nosey attitude, now she was sad and flustered, her face reflecting such feelings, 'B-but wait, he was going to change it anyway, even if I didn't hear, and that might be a good thing, considering his last song had references to 'certain things,' this revitalized some hope in her heart, she didn't destroy the boy's plan after all, she wanted to help him, but couldn't…'Wait a minute, am I developing feelings for him,' Jiro had tried to figure this out while her classmates still enjoyed the racing game, 'I mean, he is pretty sweet and thoughtful, someone I can talk to, we have a lot of common interest in music, he has a great singing voice incredible even, a bit of a cutie to when he smiles, wait, what?'

The rocker shook her head, she did and didn't know if this was the thing she wanted, if it was going to be anyone, she wanted to make sure they were right for her. 'Midoriya, I, I don't know if I like you, but I think I do…maybe you should pick someone else…I don't think I'm right for you, you need someone better, great now I sound depressed.'

Jiro's thoughts swirled as she grew more nervous, lost in her own mind so bad that the world went black around her, the only thing that remained was her, and the room next to her. Something snapped her back, a familiar guitar riff, Izuku was playing to a different tune this time, he took in a deep breath and sang.

" _I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain."_

She knew this one off the bat, hearing his calm voice covering the song caused her to center her thoughts a bit, turning from a nervous wreck to her upright position of emotional stability. Maroon 5 had its own way of speaking her, well, just the older songs anyway, midway through the opening bits Midoriya spoke softly once again.

"Please, please like this one," desperation in his voice, "This was my ace in the hole, and I just hope she likes it, it sounds so corny though, it could ruin everything."

"Its fine, I'll like it you dummy," Jiro face palmed, realizing she said that out loud, everyone was still focused on the game, so they didn't hear her.

But, Midoriya did.

The green haired boy recognized the voice, he went pale and his heart stopped, to this day, he swears that he was legally dead for a solid minute. 'Please god, kill me if that was real, and I didn't just hear the others,' He sat there like a statue for another minute or so, before resolving to open the door, to see if his crush was outside.

Jiro heard the footsteps, realizing he heard what she just said, trying to make a break for it but, forgot her earphone jack was still in the wall.

'Ow!' she thought as she tugged her ear, trying quickly to get it free, but wasn't fast enough.

Izuku opened the door, seeing Jiro facing in a tugging position, her ear jack in her both her hands, eyes going from where her quirk was stuck, to Midoriya.

"H-h…hey Midoriya, uh what are you up to," Jiro tried to keep a cool head, but couldn't, the proof was right there, she heard everything he had been doing.

"…"

"Look, I only heard you playing guitar, it was no big deal."

"…"

"I swear, nothing else, a-and…"

Jiro stopped speaking all together at the sight that played out before her, Izuku had an extreme blush on his face, looking as though he was about to break down crying, he began to shake uncontrollably…the sad and bashful look on Jiro's face confirmed it to him, she heard his confession and figured out the plan.

"Im so sorry Izuku," The sight of him causing her pure grief, "But, honestly, I-"

Deku rushed out of his room, guitar still strapped to him, tears streaming out of his eyes, he didn't care that people saw, or that she saw, he couldn't hold it in at all and he couldn't be here right now, he went for the exit. The others diverted their attention to him, some calling out his name in confusion as they paused.

'I screwed it all up, he was going to do something so sweet for me, and I just blew it up, and crushed his heart,' Jiro's eyes filled with tears, 'No, I have to make it right!'

She pulled her earphone jack again, finally releasing it from the wall, without any hesitation she gave chase to Midoriya. The rest of the class were also confused as she ran out, but with more concern than anything, everyone (except Bakugo) wanted to follow their classmates.

Kirishima stood up, holding his arm out to block them.

"Wait, I'll go," Kirishima stated calmly, "I think, I know what this is about anyway, and trust me more people would make it worse."

They protested, the most coming from Iida, Uraraka, and Momo, but he gave them a look that reassured them that he was correct. Reluctantly, they listened to his command, "You can go ahead with the next rounds, if I'm not back five minutes then just count me out, ok?"

Bakugo gave him a nod.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back soon," he rushed out the exit trying to catch up.

* * *

 **Outside:**

Jiro was panting, taking a moment to catch her breath and wipe her tears, she was at the entrance of a park near the dorms, Midoriya and All Might would take jogs out here sometime, seeing that he ran in there, and when she almost got him, he used his quirk to get farther away, 'Dang it Izuku, Im just trying to say sorry…' she thought with hopelessness.

"Hey Jiro, stop," Kirishima yelled, finally catching up to someone, "You ok, where is Midoriya?"

"Physically yes, just needed to catch my breath, but emotionally, no," Kirishima could hear the distraught in his friend's voice, "I screwed up everything for Midoriya, I..."

She stopped herself, not wanting to tell his secret.

"Its fine, I already knew what he was going to do," Kirishima surprised her, "I've known for a couple months now."

"You do," she questioned while turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who knows."

"Why," giving him a confused look.

"Well, it all started after our performance at the festival…"


	3. Chapter 3

"It all started right after our performance," Kirishima began, "Midoriya did the festival to make Eri happy, so when he succeeded, he was pretty happy. But, something caught my attention as we were getting the equipment and taking a bit of a breather afterword, I saw Midoriya blushing a little, at first, I thought it was just because he had never done a performance before, and well, you know Midoriya."

'I do, at least I thought I did,' Jiro thought while listening.

"He was standing by himself," Kirishima continued, "So I decided to go over and congratulate him for doing good out there, he didn't notice me walking up to him, he was so lost in thought, and then I heard him say something I never would have expected him to say in a million years, he started talking about his feelings for you."

Jiro's expression turned to shock, he had these feelings for months now, and she never even knew it, every time they talked since that day, Izuku was crushing on her. Just wanting to get closer and try to find the right moment to ask her out, it only got sweeter when Kirishima continued.

"I froze, I felt like I overheard something I shouldn't have, I mean I should've expected this considering that I caught him a couple times looking at you on stage, but I just thought he wanted to make sure he was on cue, but it all became clear once I heard that, I wanted to be honest with him about what I heard, so I tapped him on the shoulder and told him everything. Midoriya turned paler than a corpse, he was so messed up in that revelation that I think he had a heart attack, I calmed him down after a couple minutes, and told him his secret was safe with me and if he ever needed to talk to someone about it, I'd be there, over the course of the rest of the festival I kinda kept nudging him in private to go talk to you," Kirishima scratched his cheek awkwardly, "He was always hesitant, he kept blushing each time I brought it up, I gave him some advice and never teased him about it, I wanted him to give it a shot, and it seemed like he was going to each time we discussed how you two hung out in the living room, I was happy since he never really had a girl before, I just wanted what was best for him."

'Kirishima was always a good friend,' Jiro thought, as she started connecting the dots, 'It makes sense why him and Izuku became pretty close recently.'

"Then he knocked on my door one night," Kirishima continued, "He told me that he had an amazing idea, it was clear that he was excited about it since he was smiling as wide as he could, and shaking so much it was almost like an earthquake was going off," Krishima laughed, "He asked me where he could learn guitar lessons."

'Oh man,' she went sad again realizing how excited he was to do this for her.

"I gave him a few good places in town, and thought maybe Present Mic could help. But I recommended you the most, knowing that it would not only make you closer, but give him a chance to tell you. Then he told me his whole plan, he was going to learn guitar, ask you to a private session, then ask you your opinion of his skill/lack thereof, and he would sing. I stopped him right there, being a little surprised that he even had a singing voice, to tell you the truth I thought it would be a quiet mess with no real projection, but when he started singing an older tune, I shut my thoughts down completely. It was so soothing and pleasant, I couldn't lie he had a pair of lungs on him."

"Good is an understatement, he's amazing," Jiro stated, but then blushed after saying that aloud.

"Hehe, well it would mean a lot more coming from you than me," Kirishima gave an opened mouth grin, "Once he was done, he kind of freaked out that I was in pure shock not saying a word, he honestly thought he was horrible, till I shut that down complementing his skill in tear- MANLY tears," The red riot awkwardly covered up his embarrassment making Jiro smile a bit, "Eh, anyways I told him to go for it and that I was rooting for him, he nodded happily/confidently, but before he left I asked him a question."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO LAST MONTH.**

"Hey Midoriya, wait a sec," Kirishima stopped him as he was about to close his door.

"Yeah, what is it Kirishima," Midoriya asked plainly, "Do you have another suggestion, or an idea to add on?"

"No, nothing like that, just more out of curiosity," The red riot looked him in the eye, "Don't take this the wrong way at all but, I just wanted to ask, why Jiro?"

Midoriya looked at him with a nervous expression, lowering his eyes and shifting them to the left of the room, before taking in a deep breath, becoming comfortable around his friend.

He finally spoke.

"Well, it's a few things," Midoriya started, returning his eyes to him, "You know it all started at our performance, but for a while now I just found myself looking her way a lot, I began to admire her cool attitude. Sure she's shy at times, but that never stops her from putting herself out there, she always has something to say and every time she has a quip about anything I find myself laughing at it, especially when its about Kaminari's quirk making his brain fry, to the point where I just hope he randomly short circuits just to hear her laugh, its just so cute, and whenever she's embarrassed her earphones just go sporadic and its adorable. But the moment where I knew I had feelings for her, was when I heard her sing at the festival, her voice was so angelic and pretty, that I just, kept glancing at her, the stage lights made her shine in a way that made my heart skip a beat, I knew deep down that I wanted to be with her, I wanted to sing and jam out with her, Jiro's amazing. She's cool, funny, adorable, has a knowledge of music I deem unmatched by anyone I know, determined, intuitive, and shy…like me. Every time I'm around her, I just feel more confident in myself, I feel as though I'm so much stronger than I have ever been, and lighter than a feather, and talking to her about music and our tastes, well, I have to be honest I wouldn't want to do anything else with my time, than just talk to her. I really like her Kirishima, everything about her."

Once he was done, Kirishima was crying with joy, smiling as hard as he could, with a bit of snot coming out of his nose, "Mi-midoriya, that is the most amazingly manly thing I have ever heard," the red spikey heard teen rushed to him, getting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie, in that proud big brother way, "I'm gonna help you any way I can man, you gotta get this girl at all cost. You are the definition of a true man!"

"Th-thank you Kirishima, but can I ask," Midoriya muffled out, his voice both clearly ecstatic and muted a little with his friend's arm pressing hard against his face.

"What is that man," he let out in pride and happiness, "You can ask me anything!"

"I can't breathe, so could you may be let go?"

"Oh…sorry," He let go of his friend, the two sharing a laugh.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Jiro was lovestruck, she would never have thought anyone, let alone Midoriya, would ever say such complicated and pleasant things about her. No one really noticed her as much as the other girls, in all honesty her self esteem was shot, thinking that she would never really have a boyfriend in her lifetime, she never thought she was the prettiest, or the most girlie, or even the greatest catch. She had really just given up on any kind of real romance, now someone actually took interest in her for the right reason (*cough* Mineta), Deku was always so kind and sweet to everyone, it didn't matter who you were, he always cared about you, anytime you were sad he'd be there, a bad day couldn't be spent alone with him around, he couldn't bear to see anyone sad, that smile could say everything you needed to hear. His interest in music, had only recently developed, but his passion talking about wasn't just because he was talking to her, the topic made him want to know all that he could, it was unreal, and what topped it all off was he learned guitar, and wanted to sing to her.

Without a doubt, the sweetest and most adorable thing she could think of, this boy was nearly perfect, and now the scales were tipped, any doubt of her feelings were gone. Jiro was now crushing on Izuku, and now, more than ever, she had to make it right for him and for her, she needed this boy beside her, having finally found that person that would speak to her in a way only her emotions could describe.

"So, I figured, that you may have overheard him playing," Kirishima concluded, "So when he ran out like that, and with you following I came out to, telling the others I would handle it."

"…Kirishima, I heard him confess," Jiro looked at him with a worried expression.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah that explains everything," the red riot stated.

"I've got to make this right, please help me," she pleaded with him.

"I mean I will, but…does that mean?"

"Y-…yes," Jiro nodded at him, red in the face, and a warm open-mouthed grin, "I like him to."

"Yes," he yelled cheerfully, "This is awesome, I'm so glad that you feel the same!"

"W-well, I have you to thank for that as well," Jiro looked at him warmly, "I never knew he thought all that about me, I just hope I didn't ruin it by being spoiled about what he was going to do…and now he knows that I know, god I'm the worst."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up you still have time, we just have to find him," he replied optimistically, "It'll be ok, you'll see."

"Well, lets get down to finding him!"

 **5 Minutes Later…**

The two scanned the park up and down, finding no trace of the broccoli haired teen at all, Jiro started getting scared at the thought of not being able to make it up to him, but was relieved when Kirishima spotted something. A green guitar, on top of a trash can, next to it a tree behind a bench, on it being Izuku hugging his legs with both his arms, his head buried laying against his knees, Jiro began to walk toward him but was stopped by Kirishima.

"Let me go talk to him first," he gave her a reassured look to match her nervousness, "I'll get him to calm down a bit."

The rocker gave him a nod as he stepped forward toward the bench, she hid behind a bush as not make Deku run again.

"Hey, man," Kirishima placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Hey, Kirishima," he muttered out still holding his position, with a hint of shakiness in his voice from the crying, "I don't want to sound mean at all but, can I be left alone?"

"Normally I would, but i'm making an exception today," refusing to move an inch, "I'm guessing she heard you play?"

"She did, and maybe more…Kirishima, I think I blew it, I'm pretty sure she heard me say that I liked her, and I saw Jiro standing outside my door, with the earphone jack plugged into the wall, and I think she was about to tell me she wasn't interested."

"Dude, she doesn't think that at all," The red riot confessed.

"Y-YOU TALKED TO HER," Izuku raised his head, revealing his tear-filled blushing face looking at his friend.

'Oh man I shouldn't have said that at all,' he thought nervously, "Yeah I did, I caught her chasing you, she gave me the info of what happened, and I explained…everything."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M A LOSER NOW," he uncharacteristically shouted, causing Kirishima to frown thinking he really shouldn't have spilled the beans, but what else could he do, before he could open his mouth again, a shout came from the bushes.

"NO, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE A LOSER," Jiro couldn't take this anymore, she wouldn't lose him, "YOU ARE THE SWEETEST, CUTEST, KINDEST, AND MOST THOUGHTFUL BOY I'VE EVER MET!"

Izuku's tears had stopped going down his face, he looked toward the bushes, Jiro rose up and walked out revealing herself, eyes wide with a flustered face, she didn't think she would say all of that, but she did, she couldn't bear seeing him like this, he didn't deserve it after all he's gone through just to make her happy, she began walking toward the bench.

"Midoriya, I-I'm sorry for listening in on you when I shouldn't have," The rocker frowned, but still didn't break eye contact with him, despite her blush, "It was wrong, but you didn't hear me out earlier."

She went for the trash can, picking up the guitar that, thankfully, didn't have any trash on it, Jiro walked up right in-front of Izuku's position on the bench, "You have some honest talent Midoriya, I know I shouldn't have listened but, when I did I heard you play and you are great at guitar, and not only that your singing voice is unbelievably beautiful, I could listen to you sing for hours," she gave him a comforting, and warm smile with soft eyes looking into his awestruck ones.

A few seconds passed before he spoke.

"U-uh Kirishi-"

"Yeah man, Ill head out," the red riot left the scene giving Jiro a nod that said, 'He's all yours.'

Jiro sat next to Deku, holding out his guitar, "He did tell me everything, but don't be mad at him, if anything, he helped me understand your feelings, and just how long you've felt that way for me. But its not too late to make me understand your feelings your way," Deku let go of his legs, resting them on the ground, he took the guitar from her grip, putting on the strap and moving his arms into playing position while taking out a pic, but then looked bashfully toward the ground.

"Did you mean it, when you said all that, earlier," referring not just to her comfort as she walked to him, but what she yelled from the bush, causing her to heat up again. But remained cool, softly placing her hand on his, at the end of the instrument.

"Every word Izuku," looking him in the eye peacefully, "Every, single, one."

Izuku nodded, a sparkle in his eyes, his heart fluttering up, and his other hand moving from the guitar to place it on top of hers. They had this great moment for three minutes both debating if they should kiss, but not yet, then Jiro interrupted it.

"Now, its time to hear your song, lover boy," giving him a teasing grin and a single wink, signaling him to get back into his earlier position.

"Ok," confidently looking at the guitar, then back at her, beginning to sing the song he just knew would speak his feelings loud, and clear.

" _Sunday morning rain is falling."_

Jiro's smile widened even more, a glow in her own eyes, she touched her chest where her heat was, feeling it beat faster, the moment was perfect. Every verse he got to, touched her heart, mind, and soul, sending her through a sea of thoughts and emotions, some of them she didn't know she had. The rhythm soothed her along, combined with his voice, it was almost a kind of magic, that was so profound.

It was a four minute song, that felt over so quick to most, but for Jiro and Midoriya, it lasted a lifetime, feeling that they had said everything they wanted to say. Izuku with his singing and act of romance, and Kyoka with her reaction, and journey through the music. They both took a moment, looking at each other with warmth in their sights, then they spoke.

"Hey, Jiro," Midoriya said calmly.

"Yes, Midoriya," saying eargerly while twirling her left earphone jack with her finger, like it was her hair.

"Would, you…go out with me," he asked softly.

Jiro scooted closer to him with her head down, she reached close enough to him, then raised her head, their faces mere inches apart. Tired of all this build up, she did what she had to do, what they had to do, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

She kissed him on the lips, making his eyes go wide, but they soon lowered, and closed, the two gave into their strong feelings, and held the single kiss for what seemed like hours but was only a minute or so. They broke it, blushing furiously, but remained composed while they looked into each other's eyes again, the look telling them that it was incredible.

"How's that for an answer," she teased smiling.

Izuku returned her smile, "How's this for a response," he closed his eyes, leaned back In, kissing her again, to which she complied closing her own eyes, holding his hand firmly, vice versa. The teens couldn't help themselves, this was actually happening to both of them, they held the kiss for two minutes of passion, before breaking it again.

Unannounced to both of them however, Kirishima was hiding behind a tree, observing them with an open-mouthed grin, 'Way to go you two!'

Jiro placed her other hand on Izuku's cheek, as happy as she could ever be, Midoriya held the hand, stars in their eyes.

"Hey, Midoriya."

"Yeah Jiro?"

"Play it again."

He did.

A guitar loud enough for many to notice.

But was only heard by the two of them.

* * *

 **Author's note: sorry if this felt a little rushed but I will post one more chapter to this, I'll leave it as in progress just in case I ever want to come back to this story.**

 **Im so happy you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you all in the next story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **2 months before the confession…**

The music was blaring, the different colored lights were flickering to the beat, and the dance floor was crowded with various students dancing.

With all the chaos that had went on in the hero society recently, Principal Nezu and the other teachers felt it was necessary to give their students a much-needed vacation from the overly-serious atmosphere. Aizawa had, albeit reluctantly, taken suggestions from all the students as to what they would like to do as a break, some suggested a day at the pool, time at the mall, a cookout, or a dance.

The dance had won out by a majority, mostly because class 1-A had quite a bit of fun at the performance at the cultural festival, and even those who didn't still had the other options to do before the date of the break. The only real exceptions to this break were Bakugo and, oddly enough, Midoriya, his mother's birthday fell on the very same day, and they had a little dinner planned that Izuku would (poorly) cook for her.

When the day of the dance came, it was held in the gym at noon, everyone had come with their partners, and dressed very formal despite that they didn't have to and began to have as much as fun they can.

All except for Jiro, who didn't have a partner.

Sure, Kaminari did ask her if she wanted to dance with him, but she declined it wasn't that she didn't want to dance, she just didn't want to dance with him exactly, it sounded a little mean, but she couldn't exactly explain in a way that didn't.

Kaminari was a little saddened by this, but Toru dragged him away from this to fill his need, leaving Jiro just to sit at a lonely table watching everyone else. It made her a little sad that she didn't have anyone to dance with, but remained optimistic since her classmates were enjoying themselves, eventually most of them cleared the floor as Mina and some of her dance crew had started repeating the same routine from the festival.

"Hey Jiro," Momo had approached her friend, "Why aren't you joining us?"

"Oh hey Momo," Jiro greeted keeping her relaxed position on the table, "I don't know, just doesn't feel right not having someone to dance with."

"Didn't Kaminari ask you?"

"Yeah, I didn't really want to with him."

"Why's that?"

"Eh, can't exactly put my finger on it, nothing against him I just feel it would get awkward pretty fast, and I don't really want word to spread that we would be a 'thing' like everyone thinks we will."

"I see, well you could come dance with me."

"Thanks, but, I don't think so."

"You find that awkward to?"

"N-no, it's just…I don't know…there's a small reason."

"You want to share?"

"…keep it secret," Jiro blushed at her friend, playing with her quirk out of nervous habit.

"I promise," Momo comforted by putting a hand on the rocker's shoulder, Jiro made a gesture with her finger for Momo to lean in, so no one would over hear.

"…I…have never actually danced before," Jiro whispered.

"Oh, well if you wanted, I could've helped teach you."

The rocker reflected on this proposal, but then quickly remembered the other time Creati had helped her learn something.

"Thanks Momo, but I think I'm ok just staying over here."

"Are you sure," the creator gave a concerned look, "I don't mind if you can't dance."

"I know…I just, feel better being over here."

"If that's what you want, just know i'll be here if you need me," Momo gave her friend a smile, Jiro giving a half smile as Yaoyorozu returned to the dance floor as the next song started up.

The purple haired girl pulled out her phone, plugged her quirk into the aux chord plugin, and played some of her favorite songs to take her mind off it, her gaze turning to her friends having fun.

'Wonder if they'll ever be someone I can dance with.'

* * *

 **Midoriya Household.**

"My my Izuku, that was delicious," Inko complimented as she finished the last bite of her plate on the kitchen table, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "You have really improved since last time sweetie!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I've been studying some cook books in my spare time, I wanted to make this the best that I could this year," The green haired boy was cleaning dishes at the sink, not wanting his mom to work herself at all on her special day, "Anything else you wanna do today?"

"No thanks sweetie, besides shouldn't you be running along anyway?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I got a notification that your classmates were having a dance today, I'm sure you want to go."

"I was going to but, today is your day, I wanted to make it as special as I could."

"That's sweet Izuku, but don't let me hold you up from having fun."

"Its no trouble at all mom, I'm happy to just spend time with you," the teen stated while drying the last of the dishes.

"Thank you sweetie, but I insist, besides I thought you asked out that pretty Jiro girl."

Deku's eyes shot wide, his face lit up a shade of red so intense that, in combination with the green hair, you would think he had a tomato for a head. He began shaking uncontrollably, and sweat was pouring down his forehead, the nervousness was too great for his heart to handle.

"W-w-w-what n-n-n-no, what made you think that," Izuku was trying his best to regain his composure.

"Sweetie, you can calm down, I've known for weeks now," the mother walked over to console her son, possibly preventing a heart attack. The teen calmed down a little, but the blush on his face didn't leave at all, giving further proof to his true feelings, he looked down at the floor to hide it, and put the final dry plate into the cupboard.

"H-h-how…"

"That one day at the grocery store, a couple weeks ago, it was when some of your classmates showed up."

"But there were plenty of girls there, all of them really, what made you think it was her."

"Your eyes."

"Hm," Izuku gave his mother a confused look.

"You always look so happy to see any of your friends, it always warms my heart to see that you have so many good friends after you got into U-A."

"So, what gave it away?"

"It was when your eyes landed on the purple haired girl near the back, you lit up like a Christmas tree, and when she gave you that friendly little wave, you got a little sheepish and bashful, she didn't exactly notice the red flags, but I sure did. I knew in that instance that my little boy had a crush on someone," tears began to flow from the mother's eyes, as she placed her hand on her sons back.

Deku rubbed his arm, still embarrassed over his terrible way of hiding his true feelings for Jiro.

'First Kirishima, now my mom, two people…who aren't her,' Izuku's expression turned sad, he was frustrated with his real lack of forwardness with his feelings, he knew how much he cared for Jiro, but didn't know the absolutely perfect way to convey that to her.

"Please don't be upset son, its natural what you're feeling," Inko rubbed the tears from her eyes, "I know it can be frustrating, but it will all make sense in time."

"Its not that I'm confused really, its…well…"

"Its ok son, you can tell me, I was once where you were, I get it," the green haired woman gave a reassuring nod, motioning him to the couch, where they eventually sat.

"I don't know how to tell her mom," the teen keeping his eyes on the floor, face still red, "I want to make it really special, I've felt this way for a long time now and I've thought about it over and over. We talk about music every time we hang out, so I know I want to use that as a way of sharing my feelings but, I don't know what to do."

"Of course she will sweetie, you put so much effort into everything you care about, like your hero training."

"That is true, but I haven't done something like this before."

"Why don't you get your friends to help you?"

"I wanted this to be just me, I feel that's the only way, I know I can trust my friends, but I think it would feel much more genuine if I did it by myself. That being said though, there is one person who does know, other than you."

"Who is it?"

"My classmate Kirishima, the spikey red-haired guy from the sports festival."

"If you wanted to do this alone, then why does he know?"

"Well you know how I mutter a lot."

"Ohhhhh."

"Yeah, and he's been supporting me with all this by giving me suggestions but, I'm just too nervous to do anything. Any time she walks in the room, my heart beats so much faster, my palms get sweaty, and face gets heated, I get so scared that I will make a fool of myself and…she may not even like me back."

"Izuku, sweetie," Inko scooted closer to her son on the couch, "Listen, romantic feelings are always a gamble, it's a 50/50 whether you win, or you lose, but you walk away with something new each and every time. You will experience love and loss throughout your life, but that's what makes it all the better when you find the right person."

"And, how do you know when you have found the right person mom?"

"You just will baby, I knew when I met your dad, and you will know when to."

"Would Jiro be the right one?"

The mother stood up from the couch, and walked into her son's old room, leaving him very confused as to what she was doing. After a few minutes she came out smiling and holding a hanger, on it being a tux just his size.

"I don't think I'm the one who you should be asking that question baby."

"Wait, when did you?"

"The other day, had a feeling this would happen, now throw this on and head to that dance sweetie!"

"But-"

"No buts, listen to your mom!"

"Uh ok!"

After 10 minutes in the bathroom, the broccoli haired boy came out dressed in a normal black tuxedo, with a green tie (yes really), and a determined look on his face.

"You look so handsome!"

"Thank you, mom," Midoriya scratched his cheek bashfully.

"Now get going before it's over, and tell her everything!"

"Y-yeah, I'll do it," Midoriya rushed to the front door flinging it open, then turning back to face his mother with a thumbs up, "I'll do my best mom, I'll make you proud!"

He shut the door, heading straight to his destination, Inko's tears returned as she kept her eyes on the door.

"You already have, sweetie."

* * *

 **6 Minutes Later…**

"I'm almost there just a bit more," Deku stated as he kept running at top speed, he only slowed when he saw Kirishima walking down the street, going in the opposite direction of him.

"Yo, Midoriya hey," the red riot greeted giving his friend a salute.

"Hey Kirishima, is the dance over yet," Izuku asked excitedly.

"Oh…sorry man, it is," Kirishima frowned.

"…w-w-w-w-what," Izuku went pale, his heart sunk so hard that it could've shot out of his body.

"Yeah ended a little while ago, Present Mic went a little too overboard with being a DJ, busted out both the speakers, really sorry you couldn't have made it in time man, it was really fun."

"Its…ok Kirishima," Deku muttered dejectedly, his head facing down.

"You wanted to dance with Jiro huh," Kirishima patted him on the back.

"…yes."

"She didn't dance with anyone else, honestly she just sat at one of the tables the whole time, just listening to her music."

"…did she...want to dance with anyone?"

"Believe it or not, no, Kaminari asked her but she rejected him, Momo tired to get her but was shot down to, nobody really knows why."

'Wait, that's right, Jiro hasn't danced with anyone before, she must have been nervous to do that with anyone…I should've been there for her, when she needed me…'

"But uh, there is one thing I did for you though."

"What is it," Deku's spirits raised a little, his head shooting up to face his friend, who met him with a grin.

"Well, since Jiro was listening to her music the whole time, she eventually just fell asleep, when the dance ended Momo was about to wake her up, but I stopped her," the spikey haired teen grinned, "I asked her to just leave her for a little bit, and just sit and wait for you."

"WAIT YOU TOLD MOMO!?"

"Relax, she already knew."

"H-HOW!?"

"Well…its not like you are good at keeping it hidden."

"I…UH…you have a point."

"Its fine, she's the only one that knows other than me, now what are you standing here for?"

"Oh right, thanks Kirishima, I owe you!"

"No problem, go get her man," Kirishima raised his fist, the two gave each other a fist bump, then Izuku ran off to the gym.

Izuku busted through the door, he scanned the whole room: streamers hanging off the wall, busted speakers, an empty food tray, and a single table where Momo and a sleeping Jiro were sitting.

"Hello Midoriya," Momo waved as he approached the table.

"H-hey Yaoyorozu, thank you for-"

"Don't mention it, she's all yours," Yaoyorozu got up from her seat heading toward the exit, giving him a slight nudge and a smile before leaving.

Midoriya gave her a confident nod, then turned his eyes to Jiro, her head laid directly on the table, in one hand was her phone still playing music, the other hand had her index finger wrapped in her other earphone jack.

She was snoring a little, which made Deku let out a little chuckle at the adorable sight before him.

'She really is cute when she conks out like this, every time we listen to music in the living room, she eventually just drifts off like this. Well, time to get it started.'

The green haired teen placed his hand on her back, shaking her lightly.

"Hey, Jiro, the dance is over," Midoriya whispered.

"Zzzzz*snort* hm huh, what is it," Jiro muttered as her eyes slowly opened, seeing Midoriya in a tux with a comforting smile, this causing her to raise up from her position, "Oh, hey Midoriya, what's up, when did you get here," she asked as she rubbed her eyes after untangling her quirk from her finger.

"A minute ago, couldn't make it in time to join in but, I'm glad everyone had a good time."

"You *yaaaaaaaawn* bet, they were jumping all over the place."

"What about you?"

"Well…not exactly, I didn't dance with anyone," the rocker blushed, "Bet that makes me sound like a loser huh?"

"No not at all, I don't think I would've fared any better," he pulled up a chair to sit next to her, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Well you know I'm not," she gave him a small grin, "But, I think you would do better than my two left feet."

"Sounds like someone has another quirk that we didn't know about."

"Oh, shut up," she playfully punched his shoulder, "So how was your mom's birthday, did you almost burn down the kitchen again?"

"I-uh no," Izuku blushed, memories of all the other times he cooked for her flowing back into his head, and how well acquainted he was with the fire department, "I actually out did myself this year."

"Your mom didn't need her stomach pumped did she," Jiro teased, Midorya frowned quickly after, "Uh, sorry Midoriya I'm just messing with you, I'm sure you did a really good job."

"Th-thank you Jiro, I'm really happy mom enjoyed it," mother Midoriya did have a few issues every year, due to some of the chaos accidentally caused by her sons determination, but no matter what, she would always steel herself to bring joy to her son, so that he wouldn't feel depressed that he made a mistake, Midoriya knew this, and loved his mother even more for it.

"So, why did you come here, I thought you two were going to spend the whole day together."

"Well, uh…she told me to come here and have some fun, and to tell-" Izuku caught himself, his blush intensified, he nearly spoiled what he was going to do, and unfortunately for him, Jiro caught that.

"To tell what," she questioned playfully.

"u-u-u-u-u-uh, w-w-w-well, uh, to t-t-t-tell."

"Calm down Izuku, its me, I won't tease you or tell anyone else," ironically unaware of his feelings, "Go ahead and let it out."

"Uh…well," Deku calmed a little, took a deep breath, and-

"SHE ASKED TO DANCE WITH SOMEONE!"

There was a brief awkward silence, Jiro was taken aback in her seat, almost falling out of it in shock, while Izuku was once again going tomato faced.

'Oh crap, why did I scream that, I was so scared and nervous that I completely forgot how to speak, good lord I just destroyed everything, she probably thinks I'm a huge dork.'

Jiro stood up and walked over to Midiroya's seat.

'Oh man, I really did screw it up, its all ru-'

"Ok then, lets dance," Jiro calmly stated, her hand out reached to him with a grin.

"Wh-w-w-w-w-w-w-what, d-d-did you just say," the boy still quivering in his seat.

"Y-yeah lets dance, it'll be fun, not like we're doing anything else," she took the boys hand, making him stand up, but still shaking.

"B-b-but, we've never danced before."

"I know, but, that way we can both learn something," remaing optimistic while leading the shivering mess of a boy to the dance floor, "Just relax, and have fun."

"U-u-u-uh ok, Jiro."

"Just call me Kyoka, Izuku."

"O-ok Kyoka," Deku relaxed himself a little, realizing this was the day he had dreamed about for so long, and it was actually happening, "But we have no music."

"Yes, we do," Kyoka took out her phone, and then reached into her purse, pulling out a two-way aux plugin and a set of headphones, "I'll just plug in with my quirk, and you use the headphones."

Izuku took the headphones and plugged them in, Jiro using her ear to do the same, she set it to her favorite slow song to listen to while she naps.

"So, since we are learning how to dance, what do you want to start with?"

A few ideas went through Deku's head, many of them being great ideas to eventually confess, but one in particular escaped his mouth before considering the others.

"S-slow dance…" he blushed, darting his eyes away from hers.

"Oh, why so formal this soon?"

"W-well, it would help the aux plugin to not get unplugged since we are going so slow, and…its basic so it should be easy enough," still trying to cover up his feelings.

"Oh," now Jiro was the one to have a shade of pink appear on her face, but still kept a cool head, "Good point, ok we'll do the slow dance, since you wanna be so formal and close."

She teased, making him a bit more nervous, this side of Midoriya was always adorable to her, she wasn't trying to be mean or pick on him, just always found his dumbfoundedness around other girls to be pretty endearing, since she was a little bit the same way at a time.

This ultimately made him more nervous, since Kyoka had just hit the nail on the head, and he was 100% surprised that she was unaware of it. Either as a way of teasing him, or maybe, she felt the same way…this very thought made the broccoli haired teen light up, his heart fluttering in his chest, and now this was his chance.

"Alright, so your hand's go on my waist, and my arms wrap around your neck, right," she questioned.

"Yes," his lips quivering into a smile, as they got into position.

"Ok, I guess now…we dance."

The two motioned around the floor smoothly, despite their lack of knowledge on dancing, you could barely tell that they had never done something like this before. Of course, there were a few bumps, but with how calm they remained it made up for the difficulties, it was after 5 minutes of dancing that Izuku opened his mouth.

"So, Kyoka."

"Yeah, Izuku?"

"I heard that, you rejected both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari when they asked you to dance, so…why did you ask me?"

"Oh, well," she blushed again, "It was mostly due to our combined lack of skill, and…well…Momo and Kaminari are just a little too out going with it. I just didn't want to get up there and just awkwardly jitter around with them, plus I'm just…shy is all, and since you're shy to, I knew you would understand how it felt. I knew you would help me with it, you wouldn't go too fast or make me feel uncomfortable, you'd let me go at my own pace, it makes me feel so great that there is someone else like me at U-A."

"Wow, thank you Kyoka, I'm glad I make you feel that way," his quivering lips straightened out, and any trace of his weakness around girls washed away, "Honestly, I feel the same way."

"Glad to know," she smiled back at him warmly, Izuku had gotten lost in her eyes, this had become one of the happiest days of his life so fast. He got to make his mother a special dinner, that she actually enjoyed, and now he was dancing with the girl of his dreams, all he needed to do now was say it.

"Ya know, you're pretty good at this, I'd say you've been practicing," Jiro teased, Izuku still looking at her softly.

'…tell her…'

"Well, maybe a little, didn't want to look stupid."

"You certainly don't, this is really helping me get the hang of this," she smiled.

'…do it, tell her…'

"Always happy to help a friend in need."

'Tell her Izuku, tell her everything: how you feel so at ease and happy when she walks into the room, how adorable she is when she twirls her earphone jack while she's thinking or when she's nervous, how her taste in music is so good and how many times your day had been brightened each and every time she spoke to you about anything, and any time you see her, you know it in your heart that you can be the #1 hero, and how lucky you are that there was someone else like you in the world, someone you can talk to about anything, someone who lifts all doubt from your mind, and…someone you know…is the right person.'

"I can't tell you how much I enjoy talking to you Izuku, I'm glad you're my friend," the rocker said softly, her own heart fluttering a little, but since she had never really had anything romantic before and didn't see Izuku in such a light (not yet anyway), made her unaware of her own growing feelings.

The mention of the word 'friend' didn't falter Deku in the slightest, he was still so transfixed with the beauty in front of him, that any negativity would bounce off of him like a tennis ball against a brick wall. He was just happy to have her, and his thoughts kept egging him on…until finally.

"Kyoka."

"Yeah, Izuku?"

"I…"

 _ **BZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

The vibration of Jiro's phone interrupted the poor boy, both of them turned their attention to source, letting the other go from the embrace, once she pulled out her phone, they saw that it was the rockers mom calling her.

"S-sorry Izuku, I got to take this, just hold that thought for now," she nervously apologized, feeling a little bad that the phone cut him off.

"N-no, its ok, I understand," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, then unplugged the headphones, "You can go ahead, I'm not offended or anything."

"Ill be right back, shouldn't take a second," she answered the phone, and made her way outside, leaving Izuku on the dance floor, anxiously awaiting the next few moments to pass, and allow his feelings to flow.

Jiro returned a few minutes after, with a disappointment-stricken face.

"Hey Izuku, I'm sorry but I have to go, my parents need me to help with some sound equipment at our house…"

"Oh, no its ok, your parents need you," doing his best to hide the crushing depression.

"I'm really sorry, I wish we could've kept going."

"Yeah me to, but, responsibility calls, plus it's not like we can't do this again."

"Got a point there, you sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, do you need any extra hands?"

"I think we got it, plus I think my dad may be a liiiiittle too much for you," she laughed, Deku doing the same.

"Oh yeah, what were you going to say?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to say something before my mom called, what was it?"

"O-oh, well, what I wanted to say was…"

"Uh-huh."

"…I think your dress is pretty…"

'…no, TELL HER…'

"Oh," she turned bashful, then looked down at her dress, "Thank you, that's really sweet, I like your tux."

"Thank you, Kyoka."

"Well I gotta go, see you back at the dorms?"

"Definitely," he nodded confidently.

"See ya," she turned to the exit, the two waving each other goodbye, and after a moment, she was gone.

* * *

 **The Park**

Izuku's hands were in his pockets, his head facing the ground as he was making his way to the dorms, sad as he could possibly be after losing his chance.

"You dummy, why didn't you just confess, now I may never have another chance," he sulked.

The wind had picked up in that moment, a nearby poster board next to the park sign had various ads on it which swayed in the wind so much that they gave way, and flew alongside the breeze.

One of them hitting our favorite hero in training, square in the face.

"What in the world," he regained his composure as he took the paper off his face, taking a look at what the ad was for.

This made his heart nearly jump out of his chest, and his eyes grew wide with excitement and joy.

"Yes, this is it, this is how I can do it, I don't know why I didn't think about it before, this is the perfect way to tell her everything!"

The teen's mood drastically changed, making him break out in a run toward the dorm's, quickly shoving the ad in his back pocket.

'This is it, I know how to tell her now!'

The ad was for guitar lessons, and the rest they say-

Is history.


	5. Finale: Faithfully

**Faithfully (updated)**

 **6 weeks after the Park Confession…**

 **Location: Girls Dorm.**

 **Time: 10:00 a.m.**

Kyoka Jiro stood outside Momo's room, the rocker still dressed in her sleep clothes consisting of a black tank top and grey sweat pants. She wore a worried look formed on her face as she mustered nerve to lift her hand to knock.

Magic wasn't the perfect word to describe her moment with the freckled nerd, not because of it lacking in power or emotional resonance, but simply the word itself lacking what could appropriately summarize the moment. It had been a full 6 weeks since then, a full 6 weeks of various small moments where the two would pass glances at each other in class, take secret moments in the dorm courtyards at night right before curfew, and a few dates all over the city.

Discreetly of course, since they didn't want anyone really knowing about their relationship status, this would normally be a hindrance to some but the two found an odd bit of joy in trying to be stealth masters. Jiro was happy to have someone as special as Midoriya in her life, her only honest problem at the moment revolved around one of her own making, as something was eating away at her psyche, hence her current situation, speaking of-

 ***Knock* Knock***

"One second," the muffled voice of Momo Yaoyorozu came through the door in response to Jiro's knock, the rocker standing in front of the door, her eyes darting to the left as she twirled her earlobes nervously, until the door slowly opened, revealing Yaoyorozu, her hair not tied up in its usual style, and her herself wearing button up light pink pajamas, "Oh, good morning Jiro."

"H-hey, Yaoyorozu…"

"What's wrong, you look sad."

"I just need to talk to you about something…in private."

"Ok, come in on in," Momo stood aside as Jiro entered then sat on her bed, still twirling her lobe as Momo closed the door, and turned her sight to her friend as she locked it, not wanting anyone to disrupt them, "Are you ok Jiro, is it some homework or a test you're worried about?"

"No, it's more personal than that."

"Nightmares," she asked as she made her way to the bed, taking a seat next to her friend, very worried about her sad state.

"No…it's uh…" Jiro blushed, not sure how to say it.

"It's ok Jiro, you can tell me, I know you would keep it secret if it were me in the same position," she placed her hand on Kyoka's shoulder, giving her a comforting smile, "Anything you need to say won't leave this room, I promise."

"…You remember…about 6 weeks ago on Saturday?"

"Yes, we all played that game that Bakugo blew up when he lost, and Kirishima cried about after he realized he just lost a boat load of cash."

"Poor guy, uh, anyway remember how me and Izuku ran out?"

"Yes, you both look particularly distressed."

"W-well, it was…because I heard him playing a song…for-"

"You."

"You knew," Jiro shocked at the revelation, her head and eyes turning their attention to Momo.

"Mhmmm," Momo nodded, "I figured out Midoriya's feelings when I kept catching him looking at you in class."

"He never was good at keeping his feelings secret," Jiro chuckled, but frowned again.

"Nope, but does that mean…"

"…Yes."

"Awwwwww," Momo's eyes sparkled as she smiled making Jiro a little embarrassed as she shifted her head away from her, "I'm so happy for you two."

"T-thank you, in all honesty I wasn't expecting to ever have feelings for him, he was always so nerdy, muttered like a weirdo at times, not really sociable, had these…big emerald eyes you could just get lost in when you look at him, an amazing and kind smile that warms you up on the inside, and he's just so sweet," Jiro paused as her eyes returned to Momo, who was now even more radiant and ecstatic at Kyoka's feelings for the green mop head, Jiro's lips quivering at the sight.

"*Ahem* anyways, I wanted to talk to you about a problem I've had, for a bit now, its kept me up all night for the past few days," Jiro frowned, her head hung low.

"Go on Jiro," Momo said worried about her companion.

"…Izuku is so sweet, kind, and he's so passionate about anything he cares about. He's held these strong feelings for me for a long time now, he kept them as secret as he could every time he was around me, and he didn't just hang out with me to get closer all the time, he did it because he liked being around me and hearing what I have to say. Momo, I've had boys like me before but never as much as Midoriya does, he was willing to learn guitar, play me a song, and even…dance with me when I just didn't feel comfortable with anyone else, I think he's amazing, and I know he really thinks that about me to…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"My problem…is," Jiro took a deep breath, "…I don't know how to tell him how I feel."

"…Huh?"

"I-I mean, when he played for me, he put so much effort into it, he cared so much about how he told me how he felt HIS way. I just, don't know how to tell him…how much I care about him."

"So, you're asking for my help on it?"

Jiro nodded.

"Well…I think I may have one idea," Momo smiled.

"Really," Jiro turned to her excitedly.

"Yeah, saw it in this movie once."

"Oh god Momo, please tell me it isn't from a LifeTime movie."

"Ye-no," Momo covered up, while subtly scooting her collection of LifeTime movies under her bed, "Nothing like that at all."

"Ok then," the rocker replied still remaining suspicious, "What is it."

"Well you see its *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*."

"Wait wha-hang on why are you whispering, we are the only two in the room."

"…Dramatic effect."

( **Author: I don't have a better excuse.)**

"That aside, do you honestly think he'll like that," Jiro asked, worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"Would you rather wear an All Might costume?"

"…I'll take it."

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later…**

 **Location: Boys bathroom.**

Izuku was brushing his teeth after having breakfast with Koda, who was actually a pretty good conversationalist much to his surprise.

'Man, who would've thought he would have such insight into the political climate, and the current financial state of the superhero society as well as how we can improve it…I feel kind bad that I didn't catch that spider crawling on him, but he didn't seem to mind, then again maybe he didn't notice, I hope he's fine once he notices.'

* * *

 **Location: Boys Dorm Third Floor**

He wasn't, to make a long story short, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ojiro, and Iida are now currently pulling on Koda's legs to get his head free from the ceiling.

"Good lord man how strong is your jump game," Kirishima grunted.

"Mmm mmmmm mmm mph," Koda mumbled inaudibly.

"Really that good," Ojiro asked in shock.

"You can seriously understand him," Iida looked at Ojiro.

"Oh yeah, its actually pretty easy once you rationalize it out," the tail boy replied earnestly while pulling.

"That's fascinating, you need to teach me once we get some free time," Iida said interested in learning how to do it.

"Will you two quit acting like it's a foreign language and pull," Kaminari shouted in annoyance.

"Well that was rather rude," Iida shot back.

"I'll be less rude when we get Koda out of this!"

"You shouldn't be rude either way, this is a very stressful predicament, but I cannot support this underline-"

"PULL," a combined shout from Kaminari and Kirishima cut off Iida, as they began pulling harder. Not noticing Tsuyu opening the main door leading the common area, who just stood there looking at them, before slowly closing the door back, and walking away.

* * *

 **Back with Midoriya**

 ***** _ **Bzzzzzz* *Bzzzzz***_

"Oh my phone," Midoriya let out, still brushing his teeth as he took out the phone, he unlocked it and saw that it was a text notification from his favorite classmate Kyoka.

- _Hey freckles :-)_

 _-Morning Jiro_

 _-You know you can call me Kyoka right?_

 _-Yeah, just takes some getting used to_

 _-Having a girlfriend or being on a first name basis?_

 _-Both_

 _-Figures you would say that_

 _-What's that supposed to mean?_

 _-Means you're a dork_

 _-Aw :-(_

 _-Buuuut a cute dork_

 _-Yay :-D_

 _-Either way, I need to ask you to do something_

 _-What is it?_

 _-Meet me in the courtyard an hour before curfew, wearing a tux_

 _-This sounds like a prank_

 _-Oh, please if I wanted to get you I would've already_

 _-How?_

 _-What are you doing right now?_

 _-Brushing my teeth_

 _-That's not toothpaste ;-)_

Midoriya spat it out with a loud-

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

 _-WHAT?!_

 _-Gotcha_

 _-What is it then?_

 _-Toothpaste_

 _-That was mean_

 _-If you think that's mean you should see what I did to the brush_

 _-What?_

 _-Nothing, just be out there when I said, oh and bring a pair of earbuds_

 _-Ok, see you then Kyoka :-)_

 _-You to Izuku :-)_

Izuku left the bathroom with a smile on his face, excited for what she had in store for him, and on the way out past Aizawa looking tired as always.

"Morning Mister Aizawa."

"Hello Midoriya."

Deku entered the nearby elevator pressing the button, but before going up asked-

"What are you doing here this early?"

"Bathroom inspection."

"What," the door closed on the young man, as Aizawa entered the bathroom, seeing a large smear of green toothpaste (yes, really) all over one of the bathroom mirrors.

Then letting out a small sigh of frustration, as he went to go get paper towels to clean it up…a job he then pushed onto Present Mic.

* * *

 **10 Hours Later...**

 **Location: Courtyard**

Izuku was walking throughout the currently empty courtyard, the light of the moon and stars plus outside lamps preventing the pitch black of the night to consume the area. He did as he was asked and dressed in the only tux he had, the same one from the dance that two months ago. Izuku pulled out his phone, beginning to text Kyoka.

 _-Hey, I'm out here, where are you?_

 _-Look up, and straight ahead._

He locked the phone, raised his head up looking forward a couple or so feet, and it was then that his eyes caught the most pleasant of sights that they had ever laid eyes upon, one they had admittedly saw before but never comprehended as truly sublime as it was now:

Kyoka Jiro, wearing the same dress she did when they went to I-island together during the summer after their first year at U.A., her hair matched this look as well, it was as if someone had pulled her from that event and placed her here and now. A gift to Midoriya's evening, as his face remained stunned at the beauty before him, a small slither of red forming on his cheeks, and a smile spreading on his face. This look causing Kyoka to start hitting the tip of her lobes against each other, a little shy at his utter trance of bewilderment at the sight of just her.

"J-jeez, stop you're making me blush."

"…O-oh sorry, I just think," Midoriya made his way up to her slowly, until being a foot away, "I j-j-j-just t-t-t-think you look um," he turned his head away, the blood running through his face replacing his natural skin color.

"I know, you don't have to say it," she smiled but still very much shy.

"Incredible," Midoriya let out calmly as his head turned to face her again, a quivering lip then turning to a smile.

"T-thanks, you l-look handsome," she replied taking his hands, and looking him in the eye.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"S-s-so what are we gonna do?"

"Well, you got to play guitar for me, as a way of making your feelings clear."

"Y-yeah."

"So, after a bit of thinking, and help from Yaoyorozu and her…Soap Operas."

"Soap Operas?"

"YOU GO GET HER BRAD, TELL TIFFANY HOW YOU FEEL, BARBRA WASN'T A GOOD FIT FOR YOU ANYWAY," Momo yelled so loud from the girls common area that it could be heard by the two teens, who chuckled at the sudden blast of noise before returning to the moment.

"We came up with a good way to tell you how I felt," she said reaching into her purse and grabbing something, but not before asking him a question, "You bring the ear buds?"

"Oh yeah," Izuku reached into his pockets pulling them out.

"Good," it was then that Kyoka took out her phone, and in the aux chord plug in, was a two-way adapter.

"Isn't that?"

"Mhm."

"Does that mean?"

"Mhm."

"Like the?"

"Yup."

"Yes," he whisper screamed in excitement as he pumped his fist, followed by him getting closer and placing one ear bud into his ear as he plugged it into the adapter, Jiro doing the same but with her quirk.

"Alright, you remember the position?"

"Yeah," Midoriya started to relay the information, Jiro joining him as the two spoke in unison, "My arms go around your waist, while yours go around my neck."

They looked into each other's eyes softly, happy as they could ever be in a moment that would last a lifetime. The silence of the night was then broken by Jiro, who simply said-

"Now…we dance," Jiro released one of her arms from position as she pressed play, a piano started playing to a tune quite familiar to Midoriya, who, once he realized which song it was, grew even happier.

But not compared to when the lyrics started, and Kyoka started to sing along with them.

 _Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

Kyoka was a bit nervous singing again, but calmed once Izuku joined in at this part, the two forming a beautiful harmony.

 _They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's s'posed to be  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

The two leaned against each other, Kyoka against Izuku's chest, and Izuku resting his head on Kyoka's, the light from the lamp only making the moment more beautiful.

 _Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Then everything  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn  
To fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

They both stopped singing, and just started swaying back and forth, as they raised from their resting positions, and looked back softly into the other's eyes once again, their eye lids narrowing a bit, but their smiles remaining just as they were.

"Izuku."

 _Faithfully, I'm still yours_

"Kyoka."

 _I'm forever yours, ever yours,_ _Faithfully_

"I love you," the song ended as a tender smile formed on her face as she stared into his emerald eyes, which turned wide at the revelation and a blush formed on his face, as his mouth gaped open, eventually words escaped his mouth.

"W-w-what?"

"Yeah...I love you."

"Kyoka..."

"I know, its a little forward especially for me but, it's true Izuku. I really-" her words were cut off as his arms wrapped around her in a hug, it was a brief second until her brain registered what had happened, as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"K-K-Kyoka, you have no idea h-h-how long I've waited to hear that," his stuttering came about whilst tears flowed from his eyes, his happiness couldn't even be contained in the slightest degree.

"I-I can tell," she pulled away slightly to see his face, tears flowing like a river and a smile so wide it could just melt your heart. She placed a hand on the left side of his face, wiping away the tear from his eye, "Something tells me the feeling is mutual?"

"Mhm," he nodded as his wiped the other set of tears with his hand, then meeting with a sight that he certainly didn't expect: Kyoka was crying as well, the smile not leaving her either even though her lips quivered a bit.

"...D-do you mind saying it, Izuku, I mean, you probably already did plan on it, I just uh-"

"I love you to, Kyoka," not a single breath of hesitation in his voice as he wiped Jiro's tears for her, her smile straightening out from the former quiver. The pleasantries between the two lasted a couple seconds before Jiro's hand made its way to the back of Izuku's head, and motioned him to lean in, so that they could cement this moment forever in their lives. So they did, their eyes closed, as their lips collided softly as they held each other in a romantic embrace.

Unannounced to either of them, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu stood behind a nearby bush, crying themselves and sniffling as their friends had their beautiful moment. Kirishima slowly handing Momo a box of tissues to wipe her face.

"What beautiful ***sniff*** manly moment," Kirishima whispered.

"Take notes Brad," Momo whispered.

"Brad," Kirishima looked at her confusingly.

"Nothing. Just enjoy the moment."

"Ok...by the way...these are manly tears."

"...I don't even know what that means ***sniff***."

Izuku and Jiro broke the kiss, and rested their foreheads against each other, slowly opening their eyes.

"Hey Kyoka."

"Yeah?"

"Mind playing that song again?"

A small chuckle let out from the rocker, as she reached for the replay button on the phone.

"Sure."

 ***Click***

 **The** **End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel the need to apologize to those who were not satisfied with this being the finale, or the fact that this story ended in the first place, my reasoning is I don't really know where else I could go with this that would both satisfy you the fans as well as myself while writing it, I deeply apologize to those who weren't expecting this and I truly hope you did in fact enjoy the story up till now. I have never aimed to displease anyone, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As to why I picked Faithfully by Journey, it was mostly because when i was writing this chapter it came on the radio at just the right time and I knew it was the perfect choice for what I was going to write in this one. I am also sorry this took so long, and that i've been gone for awhile now, college just ended, finals were a hassle, you know the stuff, plus also i recently had to move and have been going through some stuff lately and really needed to get away from it all, today though I knew I wanted to finish this and bring new content to my amazing supporters and fans, seriously you guys are the best and without you I would've never continued on with my first story and then onto this one, I owe it all to you guys as well as my loved ones.** **I have no idea when new content will come from me, all I know is i'm never gonna stop writing till i'm dead, and I will always try and bring you guys as much joy with my stories as possible, i'm sorry if this authors note seems a bit cluttered but this is how I get when I have a lot to say, all I know is I hope you guys enjoyed, see you in whatever comes next, and have an amazing day.**

 **Authors Updated note: sorry to make you read a mouthful of me, but I wanted to state why I added more to this story, its been bugging me for a little bit that Izuku didn't react to Kyoka's confession especially having set up his feelings the way I did, so I wanted to add that to this, and a call back to the 3rd chapter with this conclusion, sorry if that's a bit** **corny but I really wanted to do it to make this story feel a little more conclusive. Either way I hope you all have a wonderful day and see ya in my next story, maybe coming soon!**


End file.
